


Saving Big Brother

by Rivulet027



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-14
Updated: 2011-04-14
Packaged: 2017-10-18 02:10:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/183828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah’s a slayer. Dawn is her watcher. Tony’s a vampire and Tim’s in trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saving Big Brother

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with BtVS or NCIS. Neither is my toy box and I'm merely playing.
> 
> A/N: Written for the tthdrabble challenge # #71 a truth and a lie.
> 
> Warning: Char death (Tony).

Sarah ran, scared she’d get there too late. She rounded the corner.

“There!” she heard Dawn yell. How had Dawn figured out he’d go after Tim first? Shouldn’t he have gone after Ti-no Gibbs first?

Her feet pounded on the pavement. Her brother was standing too close to the vampire for comfort. She pushed him out of the way, shoved her stake home into Tommy-no Tony’s heart. She watched as he exploded into dust.

“What was that?” Tim demanded.

“Trick of the light.” she tried. Dawn snorted as she caught up with them.

Tim frowned, “What are you?”

“A slayer.”


End file.
